Vanellope's Magic Castle
by Agent BM
Summary: Candlehead gives Vanellope a magic music box for her birthday that brings everything in her castle to life. something goes wrong when her stuff tries to kill everyone, now Vanellope and her friends and family have to close the box before someone gets hurt
1. Chapter 1

**Vanellope's magic castle**

**I don't own Wreck it Ralph**

**Ch. 1**

Today was President Vanellope Von Schweetz's birthday and she was holding a party in her castle for all the racers and her family, her dad Ralph, Uncle Felix and Aunt Calhoun. After some party games, dancing, and cake, Vanellope was now opening her presents. So far she's gotten her own magic hammer from Felix, her own hover board from Calhoun, a video game she's wanted from Ralph, racing gloves from Taffyta, her own helmet from Crumbelina, and along with her own moonwalker gangster suit and Tiff and co bracelet she got from Rancis, he gave her a necklace to go with them. It was now Candlehead's turn to give her her birthday present

"Here you go Ms. President, something I found in the back of my shop" said Candlehead

Vanellope unwrapped the present to reveal an old music box with a red jewel on top

"It's a magic music box, legend says if it's opened it will bring all unmoving objects to life" said Candlehead

"Yeah right, I don't believe in that stuff" said Vanellope

She tapped the jewel on the box and it flew open. The lights turned off and the box started to float. Magic dust flew out of the box and everything on the table came to life, the food, presents, everything

"Wow, cool" said Gloyd

"That's pretty amazing" said Ralph

The box flew towards a suit of armor and brought it to life. The armor walked to the table with an axe and chopped the table in half. Everyone screamed before Ralph wrecked the armor and split the axe in half. The box flew towards a hallway next to the kitchen. Vanellope's eyes widened

"Don't let the box go down the hallway" Vanellope shouted

"Why whats in that hallway?" asked Felix

"All my explorer treasures and artifacts are in those rooms and some of those are dangerous" said Vanellope

"Explorer treaures?" asked Taffyta

"I joined some adventurers club a while back on the first floor, all the stuff I found when exploring is in those doors" said Vanellope as she got up and ran for the hallway where she saw the box fly into a room labeled Armor and weapons

"Okay, I want everyone to hide in different rooms and if you see the box, grab it and shut it" said Calhoun

Everyone did what she said and they all hid in different rooms. Vanellope, Rancis and Ralph walked into the armor and weapons room. Inside there was armor from a few different games, there was samurai armor, old hero's duty armor, knight armor, and even a terminator endoskeleton and Turbo's racing helmet. There was also guns and swords and even a giant crossbow. The helmets were singing

"Magic's in the air today  
Stand beside me don't look away  
Try to find some words to say  
ooh oh oh oh oooooooh  
We came to life from an ancient curse  
Running and hiding will only make it worse" sang the helmets repeatedly

Vanellope noticed that one of the armor's was missing

"That's weird, there's supposed to be a mongol warrior armor I wonder where that went" said Vanellope

(Sour bill)

Bill walked into the main dining room with a present in hand

"Vanellope, I know I said I wasn't getting you anything, but I felt guilty and got you something" said Bill as he walked into the room only to find it empty

"That's weird, where is everyone?" asked Bill

He turned and saw the warrior armor who had a mannequin for a body. The warrior killed sour bill and stuck his body onto his spear that already had 3 oreo guards on it. The warrior laughed evilly before moving on to find someone else to kill

(Armor room)

The samurai armor came to life and swung it's sword at the 3, but Ralph grabbed a terminator minigun and shot it to pieces. He backed up into a shelf and knocked over a small orb. The orb opened up and Hazel Bittersweet came out all weak

"I'm alive, I'm back, and now that I'm back I can rule this game" said Hazel evilly

The crossbow turned at her and shot an arrow at her and pinned her into the wall killing her. Vanellope picked up the orb and she got sucked back in. she placed it on another shelf

"Who was that?" asked Ralph

"Long story, I'll explain later" said Vanellope

The music box flew out of nowhere from behind a singing terminator head and flew out of the room. The 3 followed it but by the time they got out of the room it was already gone

"Where'd it go?" asked Rancis

"I'm not sure" said Ralph

The 3 heard an engine and turned around to see Vanellope's Kart driving towards them. Ralph picked the 2 up and started running away as fast as he could. The box flew away and went into another room marked Egyptian tresures where inside Felix, Gloyd, Calhoun, Candlehead and Taffyta were looking around

"I knew the little cupcake had a life outside this game, but didn't think she had so much free time" said Calhoun

"Believe it Vanellope likes to keep things to both herself and Rancis, been that way since they got together at that beach game" said Taffyta

The music box brought flew towards a mummy inside a sarcophagus and brought it to life but before it could rise a bunch of scarab beetles came out of it and started swarming the room

"We need to get out of here" shouted Felix trying to swat the bugs away

"I found a door" said Candlehead

The group ran into the next room and shut the door. The room was dark and they could hear some singing that they couldn't understand. They looked around and saw the room was filed with tiki dolls and masks, some were drumming and some were singing. They looked behind one of the displays cases and could see a giant tiki mask with lava coming out of its mouth. Behind them 3 tiki's with blow dart tubes shot poison darts at them. They missed all but one. The darts hit Taffyta just barely and they were sticking to her jacket and making her stick to the wall

"Taffyta this is no time to hang around we have to find the music box I gave Vanellope" said Candlehead

"Not funny Candlehead" shouted Taffyta angrily as Felix and Calhoun got her down

"Why does Vanellope collect this stuff, can't she just collect dolls or something like a normal girl?" asked Taffyta

"You know her well enough that she doesn't do that" said Gloyd

The tiki's aimed their tubes at them again and fired at them as they escaped, this time no one got hit


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Vanellope's Kart chased Ralph up to a balcony on the roof.

"We're trapped, there's nowhere to run" said Rancis scared

"What're we gonna do?" asked Vanellope

"I'm gonna wreck it" said Ralph as he put Rancis and Vanellope down and ran towards the kart. The kart drove towards him but Ralph smashed the Kart into pieces

"We'll fix the Kart later" said Ralph as he and the couple walked downstairs

Downstairs the magic music box had invaded all the rooms and everything in those rooms was attacking the racers. Pictures were attacking, cold wind coming out of paintings, the mongol warrior chasing everyone for their heads and laughing evilly. Ralph appeared behind the warrior and wrecked it. He took the guards and bill off its spear and they regenerated. When they did they ran away screaming. The music box floated into a room on the third floor labeled Chinese arts. The group ran in where they saw the music box pouring magic dust on a statue of a monkey god with a staff in hand. He banged his staff and the room started to get windier, so windy the box couldn't get out and was spinning around the room. The animals in the paintings came out and ended up in other paintings. The monkey god shot bolts of lightning at the group, narrowly missing them. The statue shot a hole in the wall and a giant twister circled the castle. Racers started to blow away outside

"Somebody grabbed the box" shouted Vanellope as the wind got stronger

"I'm the one who started this by finding that box, I'm gonna end it" shouted Candlehead as she climbed up the monkey statue

The monkey god was angry and tried to get her off him, but she jumped off him and grabbed the box. She slammed the jewel on the box and shut the box tightly. The winds stopped and the wall magically fixed themselves and all the treasures went back to their normal places. The racers that flew out during the storm magically popped back in the Chinese arts room

"What happened?" asked Rancis

"Candlehead did it, she shut the box" said Felix

"I'm the one who started this mess, thought I should be the one who ended it" said Candlehead as she picked up the box "I knew I should've just gotten you a movie or something"

"Well thanks Candle, you saved us" said Calhoun

"Now I'm going to put this where no one will ever find it" said Candlehead

(Later)

Later that night after finishing the party and all that stuff, Candlehead placed the magic music box on a shelf in her evil shop. She placed a sticker on it that said half price with the purchase of 5 Frogurts

"I still have to make a living somehow" said Candlehead as she exited the shop and locked up

"Besides, who would ever buy 5 Frogurts, they're cursed. And the toppings contain potassium benzoate, I have to stop mentioning that, people always give me weird looks when I mention that" said Candlehead before driving home


End file.
